Ah! Kizu No Kokoro Scars of the Heart Chapter 2
by Sukemori
Summary: Skuld explains what Kizu No Kokoro is to Urd and how they effect both humans and Goddesses alike


Urd stopped right outside of Skulds room and listened intently to see if the poor girl was still crying. Strangely she was not crying or making any sound at all. Slowly Urd opened the door and walked into Skulds darkened room.

"What is Kizu No Kokoro, Urd? And how do I get rid of the one that's burning deep in my heart right now?"

"Like I said, Skuld, Kizu No Kokoro is something that you can't see yet until you develop your Goddess powers to a level such as Belldandy's. Even then she still has some trouble seeing these scars with the power inhibitor on her left ear. Let me try and think of a way to easily describe it…

"Kizu No Kokoro is scars that you receive at the lost of a loved one close to you or when you're separated from your Original Heart. In our case our Original Heart is the Almighty One. In Keiichi's case, his original heart is with his mother. She is the one that has given life to him and once he has separated from her he soon felt the pang of loneliness and sadness that she also feels. Fortunately for Keiichi he has someone who can help to ease that pain for him, but he just doesn't realize that or that he is helping to ease her pain as well."

"You mean Belldandy, right? Cause she's separated from her Original Heart and needs someone to help ease the pain right?"

"That's close, but not the exact answer. I'm talking about Megumi of course. She's been separated from her Original Heart and needs to find some peace in this lonely world away from home. That's why she comes over each morning almost. Not because she realizes that she's doing it on purpose, but because she's looking for the love and emotional support that she's used to when she was at home.

"We Goddesses on the other hand are different then these humans in that way. We only come to earth when we need to help out a mortal fulfill his or her wish because they show a heart that craves for a love that sometimes only a Goddess can fill. These wishes have always been easy to make and never have required the Goddess to stay for very long. In the case of Keiichi...I don't know how this happened."

"But that doesn't explain what Kizu No Kokoro are and how we rid ourselves of them." The tone of Skuld's voice told Urd that she was getting through to Skuld but not in the intention that she intended.

Urd looked around Skuld's room and slowly it began to sink into Urd's mind the truth about Skuld. Skuld may act like an adult in many situations and thrive to be older than she really way, but in the end she was still a child and was still learning about all her powers and were growing within herself. The love of a man was something that was still foreign to Skuld at her age and would continue to be for quite a few years.

Another thing that Urd noticed that was different than Skuld and the other two Goddesses within the home was their rooms. Belldandy's room was bright, warm and very welcome; especially for those whose heart needed a lift in this darkened world. Urd's room was still warm, but mysterious with the different spells and medicines that she kept for a wandering soul to rest with. Skuld's room, however, was filled with wires, machines, and cold metal. Urd could feel the love Skuld have for these machines, but she knew that was where the love came to a halt. For Skuld to become a higher level Goddess she would need to break free from these metal counterparts and learn to love the warmth of a man in her life. Just as Urd and Belldandy have.

"There's a difference between Belldandy and I and you, Skuld. The difference is that we have felt the warmth of a man in our life. I know you had that kid you felt a little crush for awhile, but what we have felt is a lot different then that. We actually allowed these men further into our hearts then you allowed him. When you allow someone into your heart, you create a special part in your heart for them to reside in. And they do the same for you in their heart. It's when they leave that they tear that special part of your heart away and leave a scar there that you can't see but you can feel. Do you know what I mean now?"

"…yeah. I can feel it with Big Sis right now, I think. Like I said, it seems that everyday that comes she is getting further and further from me and my heart hurts worse and worse. There's an empty void in my heart and try as I might I just can't seem to fill that void. What am I supposed to do, Urd? Allow Keiichi and Big Sis to continue the way that their going and just be happy about it?'  
"Yes Skuld. That is exactly what you need to do because that is the only way that you can heal that wound in your heart. The thing about Kizu No Kokoro is that they can only be healed by love. You will never be able to find someone else to fill that void in your heart that Belldandy once occupied and there's no reason for you to even try. Once someone creates a space within your heart only they can fill that space. I know that there is a special place in your heart for me as I have a special place in my heart for you, Skuld. I have always done what I can to help you grow even though we are constantly fighting. The same goes for Belldandy. There is a special place in her heart that Keiichi can never fill that only you can feel. The problem is that now her heart is more focused on Keiichi because he creates certain warmth within her that only a man can create.

"As for Keiichi, as you can still see on his back there are still scars that are left behind from his actions. When we were fighting Midgar and the Lord of Terror tried to transfer to you, Keiichi jumped in front of you to save you from him and took the force of the impact. That showed real love on his part, but now the only way for those wounds on his back to heal is through the love of Belldandy. Unless you wash his back."

The very mention of such an action brought a great look of disgust to Skuld's face. Once the moment had passed Skuld could not help but to laugh at her own insecurity which brought a smile to Urds face. Even though Urd did not say it out loud she could tell that Skuld was growing up faster than she realized. Soon even Skuld would know what true Kizu No Kokoro felt like.

"I have to tell you Skuld that there is something about to happen to us all that will change how we all live together. I don't know what it is but out there, but there is something that is headed here to affect Keiichi and Belldandy. It's up to us to help them both out. I know I didn't really explain what Kizu No Kokoro are exactly, but you get the main understanding of them right?"

"Yeah. Now that Big Sis is moving on away from my heart there's going to be an empty spot there forever and I'm going to have to find a way to mend it with another's love. Of course I could stop Keiichi for good, but then Big Sis will be the one who will carry the scars and that's something I could not live with. In the end I guess I'm just going to have to live with those two being together forever. But what is it that's coming?"

"Like I said, I just don't know yet. But whatever it is will change our world around and Belldandy and Keiichi will need you there as well as me to save the love that they have for each other. Think your up too it, Skuld?"

"Yeah," was the last thing Skuld said as she got up and straightened out her dress. Urd knew in the back of her mind that Skuld was going to leave her to Skuld Bomb Keiichi in his sleep, but she wasn't going to stop her. The young girl just took in a lot of information about love and she needed some time to process it all.

Two hours later: Urd jumped at the sound of a man screaming, the smell of smoke and burning wood, and the violent shaking of the house. As she ran down the hall to the source Belldandy had already entered Keiichi's room to comfort him wherever he was in the chaos that was his "room".

It appeared that Skuld had set up a timer on a handful of Skuld Bombs within Keiichi's bed. Now everything was everywhere and Keiichi had been blasted backwards into the wall where he was still slumped forward resting with Belldandy cradling him in her arms. The thought that Skuld still had kept her pretentious attitude of destroying Keiichi every time that he got close to Belldandy made Urd laugh out loud.

"It seems that Skuld still hates you Keiichi. HAHAHAHAHA"

While Urd was laughing at Keiichi's predicament across town a man set out on a mission that would unknowingly lead him straight towards Belldandy and Keiichi.

"Fear not my goddess, for I am on my way to serve you by granting you the one wish you hold dear within your heart."


End file.
